deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
The Burgess-Dawson
The Burgess-Dawson is a hotel in Dead Rising 3. Nick meets up with Red and Annie here near the end of Chapter 3. A deceased Illegal named Angel can be found here. Meryl will be found here during the side mission Memory Lane in Chapter 7. The hotel is in the center of Central City. The blueprints for the Bomb Toy and the Knife Gloves can be found here. There's a collectible Frank Statue in the construction area. There are also a wide variety of clothing here. During Dead Rising 3: Fallen Angel, the circumstances that led to Angel's death is explained in the events leading up to her going to the hotel. Lobby Items *1 Shotgun *1 Sawed-off Shotgun *2 Small Fern Trees *5 Large Planters *4 Office Chairs *4 Keyboards *4 LCD Monitors *2 Laptops *4 Comfy Chairs *3 Coffee Tables *2 Vases *1 Machete *1 Chef Knife *1 Kitchen Knives *3 Kegs *2 Cinder Blocks *1 Gems *1 Brick *1 Dynamite *1 Shoulder Purse *1 Handbag *2 Duffle Bags *2 Travel Luggages *1 Leather Briefcase *3 Briefcases *5 Small Suitcases *4 Suitcases *2 Crowd Control Posts *2 Luggage Carts Food *3 Vodka *3 Cocktails *2 Whiskey *1 Absinthe *∞ Wine *5 Beer *3 Bottled Water *4 Coffees *1 Bagel *1 Pineapple *1 Melon *2 Watermelon Clothing *Black Dress Shoes *Cocktail Dress *Mariachi Shirt Vehicles *Motorcycle Area Under Construction Items *2 Assault Rifles *1 Flare Gun *2 Acetylene Tanks *1 Duffle Bag *1 Basketball *2 Pallets *2 Particle Board *1 Plastic Bin *3 2x4s *2 Cinder Blocks *1 Baseball Bat *4 Cement Saws *2 Sledgehammers *1 Crowbar *1 Saw Blade *1 Power Drill *1 Bucket *1 Box of Nails *2 Nail Guns *1 Hot Glue Applicator *6 Paint Cans *1 Broom *1 Stepladder *1 Liquid Nitrogen *2 Propane Tanks *1 Traffic Light *1 Battery *2 Lead Pipes *1 Construction Hat *1 Portable Stereo *3 Garbage Bags Food *2 Coffees *1 Whiskey *4 Beer *1 Burrito Clothing *Basketball Shoes *Basketball Shorts First Floor Maintenance Area Items *2 Acetylene Tanks *2 2x4s *1 Lead Pipe *1 Dynamite *1 Stepladder *1 Broom *2 Paint Cans *2 Large Wrenches *1 Bucket *1 Handgun *1 Metal Barricade *1 Standing Lamp *1 Patio Table *1 Comfy Chair *1 Wooden Crate Food *1 Bottled Water *1 Soft Drink Second Floor and Staircase Items *2 Assault Rifles *1 Handgun *1 Hunk of Meat *1 Crowbar *1 Broom *1 Shampoo *1 Scissors *1 Amp *1 Ketchup *1 Painting *1 Bedside Lamp *1 Gems *3 Shoulder Purses *1 Briefcase *1 Travel Luggage *1 Highback Oak Chair *12 Comfy Chairs *6 Coffee Tables *4 Small Fern Trees *8 Large Planters *1 Luggage Cart *6 Vases Food *1 Cake *2 Cookies *2 Chocolate Bars *1 Wine *1 Coffee *2 Bottled Water *2 Beer *1 Rations Pool Area Items *15 Buffet Chairs *5 Fancy Benchs *6 Patio Tables *1 Garbage Can *6 Speakers *1 Mic Stand *1 Bass Guitar *2 Motor Oil *2 Propane Tanks *1 Volleyball *1 Beach Ball *1 Barbeque *3 Cinder Blocks *2 Duffle Bags *2 Portable Stereos *2 Handbags *1 Shopping Valuables *1 Bucket *3 Plates *1 Life Preserver *1 Whipped Cream *1 Laptop *2 Flashlights *1 Captive Bolt Stunner *1 Chef Knife *1 Meat Cleaver *1 Nighstick *1 Blender *1 Gems *2 Grenades *1 Robot Bear *1 Handgun *1 Water Gun *1 Golf Club *1 Tennis Racquet *1 Metal Baseball Bat *1 Fire Extinguisher *1 Small Fern Tree *5 Large Planters Food *1 Snack *5 Beer *1 Bottled Water *6 Wine *3 Whiskey *1 Absinthe *1 Cocktail *2 Vodka *1 Fish *1 Sushi *1 Pineapple *1 Banana Clothing *Banana Hammock *Flip Flops *Plaid Slacks *Slippers Second Floor Maintenance Area Items *2 Gas Barrels *1 2x4 *1 Tennis Ball Launcher *1 Fire Extinguisher *2 Household Cleaner *2 Cardboard Boxes *3 Garbage Bags *3 Plastic Bins Food *1 Coffee *1 Bottled Water Gallery The Burgess Dawson Entrance.jpg|Front entrance The Burgess Dawson.jpg|Back entrance Burgess Dawson Construction.jpg|Area under construction Burgess Dawson Lobby.jpg|Lobby Burgess Dawson Main Entrance.jpg|Main Entrance Burgess Dawson Frank Statue.jpg|Frank Statue Banana Hammock Burgess Dawson.jpgBanana Hammock Basketball Shorts Burgess Dawson.jpg|Basketball Shorts Basketball Shoes Burgess Dawson.jpg|Basketball Shoes Black Dress Shoes Burgess Dawson.jpg|Black Dress Shoes Plaid Slacks Burgess Dawson.jpg|Plaid Slacks Flip Flops Burgess Patio.jpg|Flip Flops Category:Dead Rising 3 Locations